Song inspired stories
by Thalia Lightning Punk
Summary: oneshots based on songs. main rating is K but some oneshots might change. please please please R&R they're better then u would think.  i hope :D the pairing aren't the same in every oneshot.


Title: Amarillo Sky

Rating: K

Song: Amarillo Sky-Jason Aldean

Summary: Jasper hasn't had the best luck with his crops and his family is suffering because of it. If he doesn't make enough he'll lose his home. He needs to take care of his wife and kids. What will happen?

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

All human

JPOV

I woke up this morning at 4:30 like usual. Bella is still sleeping next to me. I get out of bed and take a shower and get ready for the day. By the time I'm completely ready it's already 5:15. The sun isn't even out yet. I grab something to eat then start making my lunch. I grab a thermos for my coffee and go give Bella and the kids a kiss goodbye.

_He gets up before the dawn;  
>Packs a lunch an' a thermos full of coffee.<br>It's another day in the dusty haze;  
>Those burnin' rays are wearin' down his body.<br>The diesels worth the price of gold;  
>It's the cheapest grain he's ever sold,<br>But he's still holdin' on._

I go out to the barn, hop up into the tractor and head out. I really need these crops to sell for more than the last one. The last few seasons haven't been very good for me and the family. I hope and pray that I will soon be able to get us back on our feet. Really soon 'cause we have another baby on the way.

_He just takes the tractor another round,  
>An' pulls the plow across the ground,<br>And sends up another prayer.  
>He says: "Lord, I never complain, I never ask: 'Why?'<br>"Please don't let my dreams run dry,  
>"Underneath, underneath this Amarillo Sky."<em>

As I'm plowing I'm thinking back to '83, back to the hail storm. Both the crops and my family suffered. I stayed strong for my family just like my dad and grandfather before me. I pray every night asking the lord to let my crops and children grow. I don't know what I would do if I lost both of them. I could stand losing my crops but not my kids. It's all I've ever know.

_That hail storm back in '83,  
>Sure did take a toll on his family.<br>But he stayed strong and carried on,  
>Just like his Dad and Granddad did before him.<br>On his knees every night,  
>He prays: "Please let my crops and children grow,"<br>'Cause that's all he's ever known._

I finally get done around 7 that evening. I guess I'll bail it and bring it to market tomorrow.

"How was it out there today hon?" Bella asked. As the kids came running out into the kitchen. Both Justin and Jessica hugged my legs.

"Hey kiddos," I said giving them hugs. "It was ok the usual. Boring. I'm going to call Peter and have him help me bail the rest then take it to the market." I gave her a kiss and a hug before I went to go get cleaned up for dinner. The next day I called Peter. We had everything bailed and ready to go. So I ran inside and told Bella I'd be back in about an hour then left with Peter.

_He just takes the tractor another round,  
>An' pulls the plow across the ground,<br>And sends up another prayer.  
>He says: "Lord, I never complain, I never ask: 'Why?'<br>"Please don't let my dreams run dry,  
>"Underneath, underneath this Amarillo Sky."<em>

When I got back I had a bottle of wine and a check. She saw the wine and a smile on my face.

"Well how'd it go?" She asked me also smiling.

"I made enough money off this seasons crops that we're set for awhile. Bella I have a really good feeling about next season also." I said smiling even bigger and hugger her close 2 me.

"That's amazing Jasper. I love you so much you know that right? Let's open that bottle of wine shall we?" she said giggling.

"Yes lets. I love you to darlin'." I really do have a good feeling about our future. I just hope it stays that way.

_An' he takes the tractor another round. (Another round.)  
>Another round. (Another round.)<br>Another round.  
>An' he takes the tractor another round, another round.<br>He says: "I never complain, I never ask: 'Why?'  
>"Please don't let my dreams run dry,<br>"Underneath, underneath this Amarillo Sky.  
>"Underneath this Amarillo Sky."<em>


End file.
